The goal of the Biomarker Facility Core is to provide access to state of the art facilities for mass spectrometry, microarray, proteomics, metabolomics, mouse genotyping, DNA damage and immunohistochemistry for members of the CEHS to facilitate and enhance research on environmentally related disease. This will be accomplished by the following objectives: 1) to make available to Center members well equipped laboratories for analytical, molecular, genomic and histochemical biomarkers; 2) to assist Center members with experimental design, tissue collection and assays of various biomarkers; 3) to foster the application of biomarkers in pilot projects and new collaborative research projects; 4) to provide education and training in methods related to biomarkers.